It is generally the case that low-cost antenna arrays currently in use transmit over only a very small part of the useable radio bandwidth. At the desired gain these units typically cover only 5 to 10% of the bandwidth. While this performance may be acceptable for a specific purpose, it does not allow for changing purposes. Thus, where a different section of the bandwidth is desired to be covered, adjustments will be necessary. Typically these adjustments involve moving the ground rods, altering the radiators, using several antennas, and the like.
This lack of full bandwidth is a particular disadvantage in the case of leased antennas. In this situation great expense is involved either in building new antennas for specific jobs or in maintaining a large stock on hand to suit various requirements.
Against this background the present invention provides an antenna which is capable of transmitting or receiving over 100% of the required bandwidth. A single basic antenna is thus useable for a wide range of transmitting or receiving requirements.